The present invention relates to an alarm electronic timepiece having an alarm indicator wheel holding structure.
In a conventional alarm indicator wheel holding structure, as shown in FIG. 5, a regulating face 21a of an alarm indicator spring 21 is pressed against a tooth form 20a of an alarm indicator wheel 20 by the spring force of the alarm indicator spring 21, which is a spring member with a shape for regulating the tooth form of the alarm indicator wheel 20, by which the positioning in the rotation direction is done.
The conventional alarm indicator wheel holding structure has the following problems:
(1) The regulating force cannot be made higher than the strength of tooth form because the tooth form of the alarm indicator wheel is regulated by a spring member.
(2) The regulating force for the alarm indicator wheel has a limitation, and the primary moment of an alarm hand is limited for the prevention of false indications caused by a shock due to dropping etc., so that a hand with an easy-to-see shape cannot be installed.
(3) When the tooth form of the alarm indicator wheel is regulated, the minimum setting unit of the alarm is limited.
The present invention provides an alarm electronic timepiece in which the alarm indicator wheel structure is simple and easy to assemble, and moreover, an alarm indicator wheel rotational position shift preventing means, which produces a large regulating force, is provided. Thus, by producing a large regulating force on an alarm indicator wheel, the critical primary moment of an alarm hand can be enlarged, and an alarm hand of an easy-to-see size can be installed, by which a hand shape of an excellent design can be provided.